


Everyday Night Vale Stuff

by TerribleTerribleOrbs



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil Has A Third Eye, Cecil is Mostly Human, Cecilos Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleTerribleOrbs/pseuds/TerribleTerribleOrbs
Summary: A collection of everyday and not so everyday occurrences and scenes from Night Vale. This work includes pre-Cecilos stuff, Carlos's team of scientists who are almost entirely made up by me (no Nilinjala really because I haven't read It Devours! yet and I don't know her personality), and possibly some light angst if I'm feeling cloudy on one of my writing days idk. If you have any suggestions for little short stories and scenes to add in here, comment and lemme know! I'll credit you (of course).





	Everyday Night Vale Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> First in a (hopefully) long series! This is mostly an introduction to two of the characters I added in (two scientists in Carlos's lab). It's also a pre-Cecilos fic (kinda). I dunno, I feel like there aren't enough fanfics where Carlos has a crush on Cecil before they get together? I mean, he's admitted to going out of his way to see Cecil before they got together, so he clearly liked him beforehand... Idk, characterization is hard when you get as little screen time (voice time?) as Carlos does :/

“Looks like somebody has a  _ crush _ .” Dr. Bea giggled at Carlos. 

“And they’ve got it  _ bad _ .” Dr. Mindy added, throwing an arm around Carlos’s shoulders. The frazzled scientist ducked out from under her arm, trying to hide the rising heat in his face. His ears felt hotter than they probably should’ve, but that  _ always _ happened when he felt flustered. He turned to face the two female scientists, both of which were looking at him with mischief in their eyes. Dr. Bea stepped forward, bouncing on her heels. Dr. Mindy leaned against the shorter woman, resting her arm on the blond head of her girlfriend. “The question is simple: Do you like him back?”

“Don’t be stupid, Min,” Bea interjected, squirming out from under the other woman. “Of  _ course _ he does - you saw the way he looked at him when they first met!” She looked at Carlos knowingly, a grin placed annoyingly on her face. Carlos shook his head, embarrassed.

“I was just admiring him… aesthetically. He is very tall, has bright purple tattoos - and he wears kinda loud outfits. Also, his teeth are… sharp? Of  _ course _ I was gonna be looking at him weirdly.” He hoped that is quick explanation would satisfy the two women. It did not.

“C’mon Carlos, I’ve known you for  _ years _ now! I can tell when you like somebody.” Bea said, an almost lecturing tone in her voice. Mindy nodded along. Although she hadn’t known him for as long as her girlfriend had, she had gotten to know him well enough in the weeks they spent preparing for the expedition to Night Vale. They were only a week or so in to the trip, and the amount of life-threatening terrors the team had experienced had pushed them even closer together. They were already at a point in their friendship that took most people months to accomplish: Aggressive teasing. “Seriously though, my guy, just admit it.” She added, sobering slightly. Her evil grin lessoned to more of a knowing smile. 

“Yeah man. At least admit he’s cute. Bea’s gay as  _ fuck _ and even she thinks so.” Mindy said, leaning against the counter. Carlos watched warily as her elbow narrowly missed a large, bubbling beaker that  _ definitely _ should not have been bubbling so much. “Hell, if Bea doesn’t play her cards right, I might just have to go for him myself.” She added with a wink. Bea mock-gasped, raising her hand to her mouth in fake shock. Carlos frowned at her comment, even though he knew it was a joke. Bea, currently threatening to steal up Carlos if Mindy kept on with her teasing, looked at him and sighed. She mistook his expression as  sign that he was tired of the teasing, which he  _ was _ , but he had been frowning at Mindy’s comment specifically.

“Carlos, if you  _ really  _ hate us talking about it, we’ll give it a break. For now.” She started, turning to face him more fully. “But you at least need to admit that he’s cute. Heck, just say he’s likable! He seems really nice.” She added. 

“But-”

“Carlos, trust me, he’s not lying on the radio. I asked Dr. Ellie about him - she’s lived here her whole life! - and she swore up and down that he isn’t the type of person to make up some elaborate prank about falling in love.” Bea stepped towards the counter, which at this point was covered in suspicious, bubbling liquids. Their science-space was always getting dirty. “Cecil’s just… really open about who he falls in love with, I guess.” 

Carlos bit his lip, trying to decide if he should come up with a rebuttal or not. He had only seen Cecil a few times, and they had only ever  _ spoken _ once - on Carlos’s first day in Night Vale, at the town meeting - but the scientist had heard Cecil’s voice  _ plenty _ of times. Almost every day - on the  _ radio _ . It wasn’t the type of voice to grate on you; Cecil’s voice was actually pretty easy to fall in love with. He had seemed really nice when Carlos met him, and most of the time he sounded nice on the radio. It was just what he said about  _ Carlos _ that made him doubt his character. Nobody fell in love at first sight. Nobody saw someone and immediately thought that they were perfect, and handsome, and wonderful, and...

Well, maybe Carlos did, but he wasn’t going to let anybody find out - especially not two of the biggest blabbermouths in his lab. Especially not when he wasn't even sure he felt that way. Still, though, it couldn’t hurt to just say…

“He’s cute.” Carlos shrugged. “And nice.” He added. He ignored Bea’s budding grin, and Mindy’s raised eyebrow. “Really… neat. He’s neat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If ya'll have any suggestions for any scenes I could write, lemme know!


End file.
